We Meet Again
by thatharrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Hermione is a college freshman living with her best friends Ginny Weasely and Luna Lovegood, after the war. But what happens she runs into Ginny's older brother Bill at a local bookstore. Soon they spark up a friendship but does something more happen? Also what do these two have in common? (I don't own HP) UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hermione is a college freshman living with her best friends Ginny Weasely and Luna Lovegood, but she runs into Ginny's older brother Bill at a local bookstore. Soon they spark up a friendship but does something more happen?

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sounds of Gin ( my best friend since her 1st year and my 2nd year ) fighting with Harry ( my best friend since our 1st year and her boyfriend since 6th year ). It's gets pretty old. But I have lived with the Weasely family since I was in 2nd year after my parents died in a crash. Well my mom isn't dead she's paralyzed from the waist down. I stop and see her as often as I can, she lives in a home for paralyzed people. Ever since her accident Gin and I have been like two peas in a pot even though I'm older by a year. It was just us until I met Luna in my Herbology class my 3rd year at Hogwarts, soon she joined our little group. After Luna and I graduated Hogwarts we bought this little apartment. It has three rooms, my room is a sky blue, Luna's room is a creamy yellow, and Gin's is a scarlet red. Luna and I are going to college to become Healers, Gin well lets say she has decided yet. I didn't start college right away like most of my friends, Luna and I waited a year to start so we could go with Gin. But it looks like Gin isn't ready yet. Sorry for my rambling. Anyway I walk in my soft grey and blue plaid pajama pants and my light blue t-shirt, to find Ginny face to face with Harry with rage in her eyes.

"G'morning guys," I yawned walking pass them to the kitchen.

I grab the step-stool to grab a box of _Frosted Mini Wheats _and sadly they follow me.

"Mione tell Harry he's over reacting!" Ginny yelled.

"Harry your over reacting," I said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and lightly punched me in the shoulder. Harry walks over to me and frowns.

"What are you two fighting about now anyway?" I yawned.

"She went on a date with Dean Thomas!" Harry roared.

"Gin why?" I asked not really giving a care.

"It wasn't a date! He asked me to dinner to catch up!" Gin screamed.

"Just say sorry," I told her grabbing my cereal and walking back upstairs into my room.

I love them both but its way to early for all that. I jump in shower and let the water rain onto my body and cleaning out my chestnut curly hair. When I get out and walk into my room I notice Gin is sitting on my bed in tears. I have to study soon, I can't have her in her crying while I'm not even dressed yet.

"Gin, I'm kind of naked right now," I said pointing at myself in my towel.

"He dumped me Hermione. He actually dumped me."

"Love, he'll be back," I told her.

"Wanna hang out today? Luna, you, and I have a girls day huh?" She offered.

"I need to stop by Flourish and Blotts for some new books ok," I told her.

"Alright, thanks Mione," She said hugging me.

I shoo her out the room. I pull out a sapphire blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of faded light blue jeans, and my black Converses. I pull my hair into a tight ponytail, when I hear a large crash from down stairs. I walk in to see Rolf ( Luna's boyfriend ) on the floor in pain. Luna was already there so I slip out of the flat and began walking down Diagon Alley. I finally make my way to Flourish and Blotts, as I start looking for a book on werewolves I get bumped into. I turn to see who it is and it's Bill Weasely!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's Bill! Gosh I haven't seen him since the last battle. He looked really good. He leaned down to help me up and smiled at me.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages!" Bill exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug.

He smelled like fresh sweet bananas. His hair began to tickle my neck and I giggled a little. He sat me down the his eyes went to my book.

"I didn't know you were into werewolves," He said.

The only thing I caught was: You and werewolves. He did he know? Could he have some werewolf power, I sound crazy. He couldn't have known, I only told Ginny, Luna, and Harry about what happened. It was after I stop Greyback from eating Lavander Brown, he sprung at me and scratched the left side of my face. Ever since then I've been a werewolf.

"Yeah, after the war they caught my attention," I answered putting on a weak smile.

"When did you get that scar," he said gently placing his hand over it.

"Um where's Fleur?" I asked ignoring his question.

"We should talk about that over coffee," He offered.

Did Bill Weasely just ask me on a bloody date!

"I promised Gin that it'll be a girls day," I told him.

He started giving me puppy eyes, ironic right? He put his hand on my shoulder, and frowned.

"How about you stop by the our flat," I offered.

"Our? I knew you and Ron would hit it off," He frowned.

"Oh no, I live with Gin and Luna. Ron and I didn't even bother dating," I reassured him.

He smiled at me then offered to walk me home. When we reach the flat, I end up dropping the keys and hitting my head on door. Gin must have heard and flung the door open.

"MIONE! BILL!?" she cheered.

She dragged Bill in and flung him on the couch, while I walked into living room carrying three cups of tea. I gently sit the cups down on are light brown coffee table. I noticed Bill keeps looking in my direction.

"Is there something on my face?" I wondered.

"What? No," Bill stammered his cheeks turning a dark red.

"So Bill, where is Fleur?" Gin questioned.

"I don't know nor do I care," Bill muttered.

"Isn't she your wife?" I asked highly confused.

"Nope, she said she couldn't handle my little hairy situation anymore," He said looking down at his hands.

I walk over to him and rest on my hands on top of his. I know how he feels now anyway.

"It's not your fault, it's hers. She just doesn't understand what it feels like to be like one of us," I cooed.

Suddenly I just remembered what I just said. One of us. Damn I'm an idiot! He looks up and turns to give me a tight hug. Then he gives me a confusing look.

"Thank god someone else knows besides Luna, Harry, and I!" Ginny blurts out.

No no no Gin!

"Knows what?" Bill questions.

"Come on Bill, Mione is a werewolf you know this," Gin laughed then she caught the look on my face.

Bill looked at me then traces my scar on my face with is hands.

"Oh shit! He didn't know!" Gin moaned.

She walked in and grabbed a whole bottle of Firewhisky then walked upstairs into her room. Soon we heard a door slam shut. He looked at me with eyes full of sorrow. I know how he feels have Fleur leave him. I haven't been able to keep a boyfriend in past two years. Ron and I dated for a couple of months until he started wondering about things. Then many in between.

"Who did this Mione?" Bill wondered his hand still on my face.

"Greyback," I mumbled.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, but Gin caught me in the act soon Luna figured it out and Harry's like my older brother I can't hide things from him. I didn't tell you because I thought you think I did this to myself," I murmured.

"That's bull, and you know it," Bill replied, "Is that why you were getting that book today?"

"Yeah, I have been looking for hope," I answered in a soft whisper starting to cry.

He leaned in and gave me another hug but this one was different. This one was full of love and care.

"Can I take you for coffee now?" Bill asked.

"Sure," I answered smiling sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bill and I decided we could just go to this small coffee shop, he pulled out my chair just like a gentleman. I think no wait I know I like Bill. Actually maybe I've always like Bill, he's caring, sweet, intelligent, and very handsome. He sat down and with a grin on his face that you could see from a mile away.

"So what have you been up to Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Well, Luna and I bought our flat, then I've been helping out at St. Mungo's. What about you Bill?"

"After the war Fleur left me for this fancy rich french guy, after that I've been a little here and a little there," he answered.

"Full moon is coming up soon, got a hot date?" I joked.

"Oh yeah, we might go into this cave and make out," he laughed.

"Geeze you have a cave? I got this secret room in the house."

"Is it big enough for two?" Bill wondered.

"Depends," I smirked.

"Depends on what?"

"If you take me out again genius," I giggled.

"Well my lady what are you doing tonight?" Bill chuckled.

"Movie night at the Lovegood-Weasely-Granger house," I said with a wink.

"I heard Weasely so it means I'm invited," he laughed grabbing my hand.

"I guess you are," I smiled.

Soon we drunk our coffee while talking a bit mixed with a little bit of flirting. I noticed that he still wore his ear-ring and his hair was pulled back today. We began walking back to the flat while are hands were still intact.

"Hermione when get your left ear done and with the three holes?" Bill wondered.

"I completely forgot about that. I got after the war and shops were set back up," I replied.

"They look beautiful. Why did you get them?"

"One for Fred, Tonks, then Remus," I answered.

"That's neat, I got Fred's name tattooed on the upper inside of my right forearm," He replied smiling.

"Hopefully I'll see it one-day," I giggled shoving him lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed winking at me.

When we finally reach the flat and walk in I notice Gin in the kitchen with Luna. I usher Bill into the living room and walk into the kitchen to chat with my best friends. I hop on the counter.

"Hello guys."

"How was your date with my brother?" Gin asked.

"I-it was g-g-good," I stammered.

"That's good, Harry came by and we made up Mione," Gin said gleefully.

"So since Bill is here can Rolf come?" Luna asked.

"LUNA WE ALREADY KNOW HE'S STILL HERE! ROLF COME ON DOWN!" Gin and I laughed in unison.

Luna's face turned scarlet red, and soon Rolf was walking down the stairs with his elephant feet. He ran into the kitchen and kissed Luna on the cheek then waved to us.

"Hey guys," Rolf cheerfully said.

He's here some much he might as well live here I swear.

"Hey Rolfy, go in living room and wait on us," Luna answered.

Rolf walked any then screamed like a little girl once he was in the kitchen, probably because he saw a giant guy with his ear pierced and a large scar on his face, dressed in a jet black dress shirt rolled up wearing navy blue jeans and combat boots.

"LUNA WHO IS THIS G-GUY!" Rolf cried out.

Gin and I walked out the kitchen laughing uncontrollably, and Luna ran out to Rolf.

"He's my brother Bill," Gin laughed.

"Hey," Bill chuckled.

Bill pulled out his hand to Rolf, he just looked at it.

"He's not gonna bite," I giggled walking over to them.

"I-I-I k-k-know that," Rolf stammered.

Rolf takes Bill's hand and he gets weak in knees.

"See I'm biting you," Bill laughed.

"Yeah only on full moons," I giggled.

"WHAT H-H-HE'S WEREWOLF TOO!" Rolf exclaimed then he fainted.


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys **I **won't be updating on regular for a bit. I start my junior year in 3 days also I'm kind of in trouble so if I update the chapter probably won't be as long as my chapters usually are. But the days I go to the library I will update as many chapters as I can. Please forgive me for this somewhat delay but I promise as soon as I get my laptop back and I not on lock down anymore I will be updating.**

**-harrypottergeekychick16**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, my dad gave my laptop this weekend so I get to UPDATE!**_

"Luna scoop up your boyfriend I really want to see this movie!" Gin whined.

"Yeah I've never seen it neither," Bill commented.

Luna picked Rolf, helped him up and dragged him upstairs then later came down. When she comes back down she chooses her favorite movie _The Day After Tomorrow_, soon Gin pressed play on the movie. I have seen this movie literally a thousand times thanks to Harry and Luna. They get so toned in with it, it's really odd. Gin is sitting on the right of the couch, I'm in the middle, Bill on the left and Luna sits on floor by choice. I lean my head back and start staring at the ceiling when someone elbows me. I look over at Gin whose completely amazed by the movie, so that means it must be Bill. He leans his back and flashes me a grin.

"Let me guess, you hate this movie?" he asked.

"Luna has made me watch this movie over a thousand times," I complained.

"Well, we could always ditch them," he suggested.

"Where would we go?" I wondered.

"I've noticed your balcony has a great view," he told me.

"Then let's go," I whispered getting up holding out my hand.

He grabs my hand then we leap over couch and began heading upstairs. I guide him into my room then I noticed that we've been holding hands this whole time! Wow! Sorry but we walk outside to the balcony and I leaned back into one of the lawn chairs. Bill just stood by the wall watching the stars glisten in the night.

"How was it?" Bill asked.

"How was what?" I questioned.

"Your first time transforming."

"I was in a lot of pain, it like I was back at the manor and still does," I answered.

He walks over and places his hands on my shoulders while lightly playing with my hair.

"You once I heard about what happened I wanted to ripe _her _into little pieces, no deserves to be treated like you were," he whispered in my ear.

I leaned my head back to flash him a smile.

"Thanks, but now I'm a werewolf, I swear she marked me wrong," I stated looking into his crystal clear eyes.

"Don't say that, nobody hurts my Hermione," he cooed.

"So I'm yours huh?"

"Like you would mind," he laughed leaning down and giving me a little but passionate kiss.

"Yeah I don't really mind," I yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"Highly."

Suddenly scoops me up in his arms then lightly puts me on my bed. Then he just starts walking around me room, looking at the pictures, and awards. Then he comes across the picture with Gin, Luna, and I in front of our house. It was the day after we bought it. I held the sold sign in the air smiling really big, Gin and Luna were on my sides smiling just as big.

"You two are like a Golden Trio," Bill laughed.

"Yeah," I yawned, "I guess we are."

"I just noticed that in every picture with these two you're always in middle," Bill stated,"Why is that?"

"Because they claim if I brought us all together," I told him pulling a small cover over me.

"You kind of did, Hermione."

"How?" I asked my eyes drooping.

"You befriended my little sister and stayed friends with her which I heard is hard, and then we all just thought Luna was Looney Lovegood until you showed us different," he cooed.

"Goodnight," I mumbled.

I feel him kiss my forehead before exiting my room.


End file.
